Decode
by super yuu yuu 19
Summary: Jake always felt like an outcast. When he meets a few less than normal friends he finds out why...
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Twilighters! This is my first Twilight fic and I have a few things to say before I start:**

**Twilight and the Characters in this story (most of em) belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me**

**This fic was a dare by my BFF peony-smilebomb-amethyst, so if it sucks, it's her fault**

**This is just the first chapter, and I tend to develop things slowly so bear with me**

**This is a JAKEWARD fic, don't like, don't read…. It contains: Bella being a normal, non-awkward teenaged girl, Jacob living with the Swans, and boy love!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: THE CULLENS<strong>

Even before my family died I always felt different, now I just looked different too. After the accident I moved in with my uncle Charlie and his daughter Bella. They became known as family to me, and I soon started calling Uncle Charlie 'dad'. I always felt different around the town, being the only Quileute who didn't live in the reservation, and as such I was always surrounded by people who didn't really understand or try to understand me. I was an outcast, a loner at school, and at home I was the golden child.

Today my 'sister' was trying to get me to cut my hair for the eighth time in the month.

"Come on, Jake, just a little off, it won't kill you to cut it, you know!" she said, backing me into a corner with a pair of scissors.

"I'm not sure about that. And what law says that I can't have long hair?" I retorted, trying to escape.

"None, it's just weird for my little brother to have nicer hair than I do!" she said with a laugh, "Besides, it makes you look gay."

"Forgot what I told you in the summer, haven't you?" I said.

"I know you are, but you don't have to be walking around town with Pantene commercial quality hair while mine looks like it belongs on nurse Morrison's cat!" she said.

"Besides, the guys on the res all have long hair… my real dad did." I said.

"Fine, but at least mess it up a bit, or don't condition or something…" she said, backing off.

Bella and I have been this close for years, and I knew her as the closest thing to a best friend that I had. She knew everything about me, and I knew all she wanted me to. She was the only one I told that I was gay, and I was the only one she told that she lost her virginity to Mike in eighth grade. She was the only one who knew that I had never been kissed and still had nightmares about the car crash and I trusted her with my life. If I had told my 'dad' any of this he would have probably shot me and Bella by now, or gone crazy or something, but more likely he would shoot Mike for deflowering his baby girl and get away with murder because he was the sheriff of our fine town.

Today was like any normal school day; get up, get ready, watch Bella attempt to cook something edible and beg her to drive a little faster, even though we were not late. Bella always left a little early to meet up with Mike before school and have a make out session or… whatever it was that they did, I don't know. I stood in the parking lot and thought of school work, how to maintain the highest average in the school, my calculus homework that was due tomorrow, to biology to English assignments. I remembered tutoring Bella for math, and even though she was a junior and I was a sophomore, I still understood more than her.

Suddenly, I saw three completely new cars pull up, and out of these cars I saw five people emerge: a Malibu Barbie and her oversized ken doll, a pixie and a guy that looked constipated, and a boy with the most striking hair colour I have ever seen. All looked like supermodels, all beautiful, all walked pass the invisible Jacob Black as everyone else did.

Soon after that the bell rang and I went to my locker. I thought of the supermodels that floated pass me earlier that morning, especially the one with the beautiful hair colour. I closed my locker door to see the pixie girl staring me in the face.

"Ah, jeez!" I exclaimed, frightened.

She just smiled at me, her dark eyes aglow with joy.

"Sorry for scaring you, but I was wondering if you knew where Mr Beecher's sociology class is?" she asked, with a too-bright smile.

"Uh, sure. I'm heading over there now, if you'd like to walk together." I said. "By the way, the name's Jacob Black."

"Sure! My name's Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward Cullen. He doesn't talk much." She replied, pointing to the boy behind her, her voice like wind chimes.

"Hello." He said, without even looking at me. "I have the same class."

I nodded, a little flustered. He must've noticed because he gave a small smile that seemed to light me on fire for now my face felt hot. I led the way to class.

"Mr Black, you are three minutes late." Mr Beecher said, in his annoying nasal voice. I rolled my eyes at the comment.

"Sorry sir, but I was… escorting some new students to the class." I replied, as polite as I could.

"Ah, the Cullen twins. Welcome, and have a seat at the back there." He said.

We went to sit; the only seats available in class were directly behind me and beside me. Alice took the one beside me and Edward went to the one behind me. Alice seemed very inquisitive.

"So, have you lived in Forks all your life?" she asked.

"Uh, I lived on the Quileute reservation for the first three years of my life, so, not exactly." I replied

"Quileute, huh?' she asked "That's fascinating. So what happened to make you move to the town?"

"Um, my family died in a car accident, so I was adopted by the sheriff." I said.

"Oh, that's sad." She replied.

The rest of the class was a bit uneventful, and mostly consisted of Mr Beecher putting us in groups of four, with me, Alice, Edward and Brianne Fisher in the same group. Fisher was the school slut, and she'd sleep with anything with a dick to get an 'A'. She tried it with me a half a dozen times, but I told her I wasn't into casual sex, and she called me a prude.

* * *

><p>Edward's POV<p>

Class was over soon after we were placed in groups. I was captivated by this boy, Jacob Black. He seemed so confined, so… fragile, and so blissfully unaware of the enmity between the Quileute and our family.

"So, when are we gonna meet to do the assignment?" he asked Alice as I stood to the side listening to them. I dared not to get too close to someone who captivated me so much.

"We can do it every day after school." She answered. "If that's okay with you I mean."

"Sure, but could we start tomorrow though? I'd have to clear this with my dad first." He said.

"Of course." I replied.

He looked at me, and immediately stopped breathing, staring into my eyes with such a longing that I couldn't understand. His mind went blank, and his heart rate increased. I had never had this effect on anyone before, especially a Quileute. I felt flattered and gave a small laugh that seemed to break the trance.

"I guess I'll see you around, Jacob." I said, walking off.

Alice followed me and I could hear her thoughts loud and clear:

'_What was that?' 'How could a Quileute not sense that we were vampires?' 'He doesn't smell like a dog' 'why was he staring at Edward like that?' 'Stop reading my mind, Edward!'_

"Bad habit, sorry Al." I said.

"I see more of that boy in your future, but I don't know if it's good or bad yet, Edward, so be careful." She warned.

Personally, I felt it was a good thing to have Jacob Black in my future.

* * *

><p><strong>So… what do you think?<strong>

**Any suggestions? Reviews? Flames? Anything's good**

**And I need a better name for this thing, if you have an idea, PM me or leave it in a review, k?**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

Thank you guys for the reviews and everything!

Just to clear up a few things; Jake is Jake before the whole 'wolf' thing, so think before 'New Moon' when he wasn't muscular (he still got his long hair). Also, there will be further Alice/Jacob interactions, she'll be a good friend even though she knows he's a Quileute, and about the imprinting… you'll have to keep reading to find out…

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns 'Twilight' and its sparkly vampires, dramatic teenagers and sexy shape shifters… I just borrowed 'em for this story!

* * *

><p>Jake's POV<p>

I couldn't get that Edward Cullen out of my mind; his smile, his pale, flawless skin, his topaz eyes and that hair. Edward's face swam in my mind, in my thoughts and in almost all of my dreams. He was in five of my classes, and even though he sat nowhere near me in most of them, I couldn't help but stare at him. The saddest part is he never once made eye contact with me since the first day we met; it was like he didn't even see me! And here I am staring at him like he's forbidden fruit! I felt mortified, stupid and hopeless as I couldn't get him out of my head no matter what I tried.

Tonight was no different, I was sleeping and dreaming of Edward Cullen kissing the life out of me, me breathless and touching every part of him my hands could reach. I woke up soon after that, to the feeling of 'wet' sheets. Damn it, I needed to get him out of my head and fast. I went to the kitchen after changing my clothes; I changed into a red and white striped pyjama bottom.

"Ha ha, you look like a candy cane." Bella jeered as I walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, grabbing the bottle of soda she was drinking.

"Wolves. That damn howling has kept me up for the past week. I have to be sleeping at school in the library for God's sakes!" she said, sounding mildly irritated.

"Wolves? Are you sure cause I've never heard any wolves around here before." I said, with a chuckle.

"God! Are you, like, deaf or something? They're out there every night! It's like they're practically at the window or something." She all but yelled.

I stared at her in disbelief for a while. I seriously have never heard any wolves outside before, but her face was so convincing that I believed her. I sighed and put my arm around her.

"Okay… I believe you, Bella, calm down… and to help you sleep I propose a sleepover in my quarters." I said, in a terrible British accent.

She looked at me with her eyebrows raised for a while.

"Why are you up? Are you having the nightmares again?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Not exactly… no I'm not having _nightmares_ anymore." I replied. "I just thought that the howls might not be so loud from my room, so you'd be able to sleep better in there." I said.

"Oookay, if you say so. But if you wake up screaming, I'm waking dad." She said, walking up to my room.

Bella and I used to always do this when we were younger and didn't want dad to know that we couldn't sleep. Most of the time I was in her room, and at one point I developed insomnia because of nightmares about the accident. Now we were nestled in the warm sheets, and I could hear Bella's light snores reaching my ears. I soon drifted to sleep…

* * *

><p><em>I was running through the forests until I stopped in a clearing where the sun shone straight through. There, I saw five huge wolves, but I wasn't scared. The wolves were all talking to me… wait, TALKING WOLVES?<em>

"_Your heritage, Jacob Black, your heritage." The largest, darkest one said._

"_I don't understand. What about my heritage?" I asked the wolf._

_They all started to surround me, moving closer, circling in a menacing fashion, growling and barking._

"_Your heritage, Jacob Black!" they all shouted in unison._

_Then, they disappeared, and I saw two figures lying in the field. I looked closer to see that it was me and Edward. He was kissing me and I was moaning shamelessly. I suddenly heard myself screaming in agony, my body flailing beneath his, and then it stopped. The silence after that was almost deafening, and I felt my breath hitch as Edward turned toward me; his mouth smeared in blood- my blood. His eyes were blood red and his skin shimmered in the sunlight._

"_What the…" I said, suddenly losing my voice as I stared into those disturbed, evil, hollow-looking, blood red eyes._

_I felt hypnotise, and felt myself moving closer to him. He pulled into his arms harshly. He felt ice cold._

"_I'm sorry, Jacob, I'm just…thirsty." He whispered, before he sunk his teeth into my-_

"-JACOB!" I heard my dad yell.

I opened my eyes to see him and Bella staring down at me, worried looks on their faces. I sat up, breathing heavily, a sheet of sweat over me.

"What the hell kind of dream were you having?" Bella asked.

"It's nothing… I'm fine, Bells." I said, in the most convincing tone I could muster up.

"Goddamn it, Jacob! I though we got over all these 'accident' dreams years ago!" dad said.

He put his hands on my shoulder and then walked out of the room, leaving me and Bella alone. She looked at me as if she knew I was lying.

"Spill." She said. "There's no way your 'heritage' and 'Edward' are in the accident dream."

"How?" I asked

"You talk in your sleep. Now spill." She said.

There was no going around a determined Bella, so I told her everything, and I mean _everything._ I kept nothing from her, ever.

"Don't you think it's a little strange that you dream about wolves right after I mention 'em?" she said.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was that… besides, it's maybe because of the Dracula movies we watched tonight." I said.

"Good, now let's go back to sleep… and Jake?" she said

"Yep?" I replied.

"Stay on your side of the bed." She said, with a smile.

"Should be easy seeing that it's _my_ bed." I retorted, lying down.

I didn't sleep for the whole weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi my readers! <strong>

**Thanks for reviewing and reading, hope you like this chap as much as the last one!**

**Ciao for now!**


	3. Chapter 3: Patience, Eddy

**Third and final chapter until next year most likely.**

**As usual, Twilight, its sparkly vamps and sexy as hell wolf pack is own by Steph Meyer, not me; and in case you didn't realize, that was the DISCLAIMER.**

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

JPOV

By the third period Monday morning my head fell on the desk with a light thud, and u struggled again listening to Mrs Spencer's lesson on the human transport system or something like that, and regaining the pleasures of sacred sleep. I was tired beyond belief, but I couldn't sleep as the entire weekend I was thinking about those menacing red eyes I saw in my dream.

"Mr Black, would you mind repeating the last three words I said?" Mrs Spencer asked, and I immediately sat upright in my seat.

"Uh…" I breathed out, completely dumbfounded.

"_Capillaries ensure the exchange of __materials between __blood and inter-cellular fluid __surrounding all body __cells through diffusion"_ a voice said in my mind.

"Capillaries… ensure exchanges of materials between blood and inter cellular fluid by diffusion?" I asked.

"Hm, seems you weren't sleeping after all." She replied, then she continued the lesson.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

I couldn't take this. He wasn't sleeping, he could barely form a logical thought in his mind, much less on paper. This was the second class we had been in together all day and it was getting worse, to the point where he was practically snoring.

The bell rang soon enough, and he was face down on the desk, his hair forming a veil over his face. I laid my hand on his shoulder, and he shuddered at the cold sensation. He woke instantly, in shock.

"Class has dismissed, and I didn't think it kind to leave you sleeping in here." I said.

"Oh, thanks." He said, groggily, staring up at me.

I fished around his thoughts to find out what it was that was bothering him. I saw images of large wolves and red eyes, nothing clearer than that, and I was sure he was beginning to have visions of the Quileute legacy.

"Hey, do you mind sitting with me at lunch today? You're kind of the only person I know." I said, looking for an opportunity to rummage through his brain some more.

"Okay." He replied, giving a small smile.

As we walked down the hallway I could hear everyone's thoughts;

_Why is the new guy walkin' around with Jacob Black? Aw, Black finally found a friend!_

Some of the comments weren't that bad, but Jacob obviously didn't think that, especially of one specific person.

"What are you staring at, Mike?" he asked a boy that stood in front of us.

"You look like shit, Black! What happened to you?" Mike asked, "And where's Bella?"

"How should I know? We didn't even come to school together today." Jacob replied.

"So who's this?" Mike asked

"Edward Cullen." I replied in a courteous fashion.

"Check the Chem lab, she had some sort of experiment this morning." Jacob said, Mike soon walked off.

"Who was that?" I asked, already knowing that it was his sister's boyfriend.

"No one, just my sister's jackass of a boyfriend." He replied.

I chuckled as we continued walking to the cafeteria. We walked over to where my brothers and sisters were sitting. I could feel them become tense at the sight of a Quileute approaching them. I could feel his mind rambling again:

_Why is he being so nice to me? Ignore the stares, Jake! Why is my heart pounding?_

I could help but smirk at the random thoughts that were coming at me, and he looked at me strangely before we sat.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

I sat quietly, feeling nervous all of a sudden and staring at the Cullen family staring back at me.

"Guys, this is Jacob Black. Jacob, this is my sister, Rosalie." I heard Edward say.

The Malibu Barbie glared at me and rolled her eyes in a condescending way, I could tell that she didn't like me too much.

"My brother, Emmett,"

The big, burly one gave me a scary big smile and a wave.

"What's up?" he asked

"My other brother, Jasper,"

Jasper, who was the one I once thought looked constipated, now looked like he was battling for life against a terrible case of explosive diarrhoea. He nodded in my direction without even really looking at me.

"Nice to meet all of you." I said as politely as I could.

Alice, who was seated between me and Jasper, put her hand on my shoulder.

"_They're cold like Edward's_" I thought

"Are you alright? You look a mess!" she exclaimed in that hyper tone she had, staring at me with golden eyes.

_Wait, her eyes were dark last time I saw her… must be wearing contacts…_

* * *

><p>ALICE'S POV<p>

Jacob was definitely picking up vibes about us. He stared at each of us apprehensively; the air around us was thick enough to cut with a butter knife. I could see Jasper's hand twitching slightly and motioned for us to go outside. As soon as we arrived outside he began speaking.

"Alice, there is something different about that boy! His blood is… tainted with something that I can't figure out, and his emotions are going haywire, especially when Edward talks. He's Quileute, what are you doing befriending him?" He said.

"And here I thought it was just withdrawal problems with you, Jas. Don't worry, he isn't a shifter, I can see his future as clear as I can see that tomorrow the sun's gonna blind us so we won't be going to school." I reassured him.

I gave him a light smile and led him back into the cafeteria. By the time we got back, Jacob was gone.

"He's in the library, he felt offended by the stares." Edward said, guessing that I was going to ask what happened.

"Do you think he knows?" Emmett asked

"Not sure, he's been dreaming about shifters and vampires for about three nights, and he's beginning to take notice." Edward said.

"You'll tell him by the end of this week." I replied.

"How?" Edward asked.

I laughed a little, as I tried my best to block thoughts of Edward's awkward confession, lest he reads my mind.

"Don't worry about it, he doesn't hate you much after, it gets better." I giggled.

"He doesn't believe you at first, anyway." I said again.

I could feel Edward reading my mind and quickly flashed him an image of Rosalie's bra.

"That's just wrong." He grimaced.

"Patience, Eddy." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I was feeling a little down when I wrote this and when I'm down I usually write stuff that makes no sense or comes off as funny… please leave comments and tell me if it was a fail.<strong>

diffusion


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday?

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANNUKAH, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**GUESS WHO'S BACK?**

**ME!**

**HERE'S THE LATEST INSTALLMENT, ENJOY...**

* * *

><p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY?<p>

"Jacob Black?" Mr Patterson, the principal called over the P.A. system. I groaned as I walked to his office.

I looked in the office to see my dad beside him, and Bella behind my dad. Dad motioned for me to come outside.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Aunt Dalia's sick, she's been in surgery and needs someone to take care of her for a few days. So I'm leaving Bella in charge, and I gave her some money for food and stuff." Dad said.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Tonight, there's a flight to L.A. at seven, and I'll be back by the end of the week." He said.

"Give Aunt Dalia our love!" Bella said, giving dad a hug. "I'll be sure to take care of Jake."'

Charlie looked at me; his moustache twitched into a smile and held me close.

"Ya know I'm no good at the mushy stuff, but… happy birthday, Jake." He said, patting me on the back.

"Yeah, happy birthday to me." I said softly.

My birthday was never considered as a 'happy' one. I never wanted gifts, and I never wanted anyone to remind me of my birthday, but who was I to tell my family that? Bella still made me a special birthday breakfast, and Charlie still bought me whatever he thought I wanted, and though I never really wanted anything, the gifts were always useful. Last year I got a bicycle, because I was always complaining of having to go to school and back with Bella.

We went home together, all three of us, in the silence of Bella's pickup truck. I watched as dad packed a duffle bag and helped Bella cook something actually edible. Dad left soon after that and Bella and I waved goodbye.

"There's this party at Mark Hauser's later, you wanna go?" she asked.

"Did you ask dad?" I asked.

"Uh, no way. I knew he'd say no. Besides, he's not here now, is he?" she said.

"Whatever, just take the spare key. I'm not waking up in the middle of the night to let you in." I stated.

We went inside and she went upstairs to get dressed.

"Hey, I bet that Cullen kid's gonna be there." She yelled.

"So?" I responded

"I know you have a thing for him, Jake. I'm not that stupid." she said coming down the stairs.

She was in black pants, black boots and a green halter top. I laughed.

"It's three degrees outside, where the hell are you going without a jacket?" I asked

"Okay, dad! I'll wear the leather one." She retorted.

Just then I heard a honking outside, I rolled my eyes knowing that it was Mike Newton.

Bella opened the door and Mike came in and hugged her.

"Mike, I want her home before tomorrow morning." I said.

"You're golden, Black." He said as they went.

* * *

><p>Edward's POV<p>

Alice was driving me crazy with suspense, I knew that she was withholding something from me, I could tell by the way she kept her mental block up, replaying Italian operas every time I tried to probe her mind.

"You know I won't tell you anything, so stop poking around in my head!" Alice smiled at me.

We were truly like siblings, though none of us were related. Alice and I were closer than the rest of them. We bickered and played tricks on each other like normal brother and sister, and got on each other's nerves just the same.

"And stop with the brooding all through the house, it's depressing!" she said again.

"I'm not brooding, I'm…. thinking." I replied.

"Well, go think over at Jacob's… he's alone and we still haven't finished that assignment yet." She smiled.

My mood picked up a bit after that, even if it just lasted for a minute.

"Edward, Alice, come down here." I heard Carlisle's placid voice say.

Alice and I went downstairs, cautiously, as the scent of shifters stifled the entire house. Everyone was outside, including a couple of unwelcome guests.

"Edward, Alice, these are the elders of the Quileute tribe. They've come to discuss the treaty with us." Carlisle said.

The elders looked at us and gave a respectful nod, despite having some not so respectful thoughts.

"It would seem that your return has triggered the transformation in three of our young men so far." The eldest elder (A/N: that sounds a lil' retarded, I know) said.

"I assure you, we aim to keep to the terms of the previous treaty, and nothing has changed since our last stay here." Carlisle replied.

"Good. I see your family has remained true to your… 'vegetarian' habits." The elder said.

I noticed the three wolves standing to the back, near the forest. My eyes rested on the black wolf. It was obvious that he was the leader, he was a bit larger and he stood in front. The grey one let off a low growl at me and I smirked, knowing very well that he thought the treaty forbidding him from ripping us to pieces was a load of crap. (A/N: FYI. It's Paul)

"You have nothing to fear, we promise." I said, going inside.

After the whole discussion, Carlisle called a little 'family meeting'. He seemed a bit agitated, and paced the living room slowly. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Esme sat quietly, while Rosalie was fuming, as usual.

"What is this about?" I asked, without even sitting down.

"I think you know what." Rose said.

I did know, Rose told Carlisle about my budding friendship with Jacob, and he was not happy about it. The meeting was to convince me to leave Jacob alone, and Alice was there to give her side of the story.

"You can't do that, Carlisle. I'm sorry but you can't expect us to stop talking to him because he's Quileute. He knows nothing about the Quileute legends and he doesn't have the shifter gene." Alice said.

"But there is something different about him, something that we can't pick up. And I sense fear from him." Jasper said.

"What do you expect? You and Rose were looking at him like he was the most hated thing in the world." Emmett said.

"I don't trust him." Rose said.

"And do you trust anyone?" Esme said.

This surprised all of us. Esme was always the one to stop us from arguing, she never added to it, and _never _said anything that offended _anyone._

"Carlisle, I don't think it should be a problem that Edward and Alice talk to the boy." She said again.

"Thank you, Esme." Alice said, with a smile.

"If that's all you guys have to say then I'm leaving." I said.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked, stepping in front of me.

I looked at him, then looked around at the rest of my makeshift family and smirked. Then I just turned and walked out of the house. I made my way to the Swan residence, and knocked at the front door. Jacob opened it, wide eyed.

"Good night, may I come in?" I asked, giving a charming smile.

He nodded and let me in.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "_And how do you know where I live?"_ he added mentally.

"Sociology. I just realized that we haven't started the assignment yet. Alice said that she'd send you her part by email." I said.

"Oh, ok then. Let me just get the laptop and we can start." He said, going up the stairs.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

Why the hell am I nervous? He just came over to do homework! Now I was upstairs messing with my hair and checking if I had any bats in the cave.

"Stop freaking out, Jake. He's just a friend… a _straight_ friend." I breathed, reminding myself.

I heard a knock on my bedroom door that startled me. The door opened and I quickly grabbed my laptop off the bed.

"How about we just start the research in here." Edward said, with that crooked smile that I quickly grew to… admire.

"Okay." I nodded.

We sat on my bed and I was sure my heart was doing backflips at this point. He looked over at me as I turned on the computer. The first thing that popped up was a banner that said 'HAPPY 16TH!' I was 1000% sure that Bella did it. I heard him give a low chuckle and I looked down at the laptop and started researching.

We were there for hours formulating the paper and I was getting pretty tired. We went down the stairs and to the kitchen where I found something to eat. I asked him if he was hungry and he said he wasn't.

"Why do you hate your birthday?" he asked, catching me completely off guard.

I looked down. It was hard for me to talk about, it always has been and because of that I didn't talk about it often.

"It's the anniversary of my family's car accident." I said.

He remained silent.

"It was in broad daylight, and my dad was driving, although I was pretty young I remember everything. I remember a lot of blood, and screaming, and I was crying a lot. My two sisters and my parents were in the car, and I was the only one who survived. There was so much blood." I whimpered the last part, and he pulled me into an embrace.

I fell into his arms like a ragdoll. It felt so natural, pouring out to him, like he was meant to listen to me, to hold me while I cried like a kid.

"Sometimes I feel like I wasn't meant to survive the crash either. Sometimes I feel like I didn't want to. My birthday is cursed." I whispered.

He looked at me, his piercing amber-gold eyes -_wait a minute, weren't they darker?-_seemed to know everything.

"Don't say that. You're here because you're supposed to be, never forget that." He said.

I nodded, wiping away my tears. I suddenly felt mortified about crying in front of him. He must think I have problems. I held my head down.

"Sorry for laying all that on you." I said, laughing like a crazy person.

_Wow, I am not helping my case here, he definitely thinks I'm crazy now._

Then, he pulled my head up until I was looking straight into his eyes. I felt mesmerized at that exact second. He moved closer to me and pulled me closer. My mind went completely blank. I could breathe properly. Was he really going to?

Then, he kissed me. The kiss was slow and soft, and ended way too quickly. I closed my eyes when he pulled away and when I opened them, he was gone.

Maybe my birthday wasn't cursed after all.

* * *

><p><strong>TERRIBLE?<strong>

**GOOD?**

**COULD BE BETTER?**

**REVEIW?**


	5. Chapter 5: liar

**Hey guys!**

**This is just a lil' something to hold you off until i have more time, currently, my boyfriend's sick (he has leukemia, just found out), so we're kind of going through right now... So here's a little something to hold you over till i can write the next chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>LIAR<strong>

* * *

><p>I wasn't thinking, at all. I kissed him, on impulse I reached over and kissed him and I… loved it?<p>

No, I didn't! I took control of a vulnerable situation. He was telling me something personal, and I took advantage of his guard being let down. So why did it feel so right?

I wondered if Alice knew what happened. No, it was on impulse it was premeditated or anything. I can't believe I was actually panicking, I never panic.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! All I could think about for hours was that kiss! I was elated, and disappointed at the same time.

I mean he kissed me and ran. He made the first move and then took off. Was he unsure if I was gay or something? What the hell?

I heard a banging on the front door and opened it to see Mike standing there.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, quickly.

"Don't worry, she's in the car. She kind of got drunk at the party, though…" he said again.

"Bella doesn't drink." I stated, folding my arms.

"Well I kind of told her that even if she did drink she couldn't handle the tequila… she took it as a dare I guess." He said.

"Sounds like Bella: tell her that she can't do something and she goes overboard just to prove you wrong." I said as I went to his car to get Bells.

I took her up to her room and set her down.

"Thanks for not… taking advantage of my sister." I said to Mike as I took her jacket from him.

"I'd never do that Jake, look I know you heard I was some kind of womanizer before Bella and I started dating, but I'd never dream of hurting her. I love her too much to ever do that." He said.

"Good." I replied. He left after that and I was once again alone with my thoughts to haunt me.

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of Bella retching all her guts out. I went to the bathroom to see her over the toilet. I held her hair and patted her back.<p>

"I feel like shit." She groaned.

"Well, you don't look much better either." I joked.

"Remind me to never drink again." She said, leaning back on me.

"When are we goin to the supermarket? I need to pick up something for breakfast, since the kitchen is empty." I said.

"Ugh, I can't even think about food now." She said.

About an hour later we went to the supermarket in town. Bella drove extra slow, and I begged her to let me drive the whole time. We walked around picking up a lot of stuff for a while, really bored. Until I saw Alice and Edward, that is. Well, they spotted me first.

"JAKE!" I heard Alice yell in her usual hyper voice.

"Hi." I said, looking at Edward.

"Who's this?" Bella asked, coming around the aisle.

"Oh, Alice and Edward, this is my sister, Bella. Bella, my friends Alice and Edward." I said.

"Oh, this is Bella! I've heard so much about you!" Alice said, as she and Bella began talking.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Alice led Bella around the aisle and left Jacob and I standing alone. She knew exactly what she was doing, asking me to accompany her to the store. I swear, Alice can be so sneaky at times.

"We need to talk." I said.

"No shit! You kissed me, and ran!" he said.

"Sorry for running off last night, I just… felt awful for taking advantage of you when you were clearly pouring out to me." I said.

"So let's get this straight, you like me, right?" he asked.

"Of course I do! You and I are friends." I said.

"Not that way… I mean, are you… less-than-straight?" he asked again.

"It's… complicated, Jacob. You don't know how complicated it is, but yes, I'm gay." I said.

"Oh, 'complicated'…" he trailed off.

"I just got out of a relationship." I said.

"His name was Chris, and we were really close, but we had completely different views on everything, and we argued all the time." I said.

Technically I wasn't lying; I just left out the fact that Chris was a blood sucking, heartless monster.

"Could we just be friends then? And forget his whole thing ever happened?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." I replied.

**I know it sucked ^_^ but I'm coming with something good next time! The wolf pack are gonna be in the next chapter, let me give a lil' taste of that.**

It's like my heart stopped as soon as I saw him. I couldn't talk, or breathe, or even blink for that matter.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, staring at me.

"Fine," I replied, the rest of the sentence caught in my throat.

**Curious?**

**Sounds boring?**

**Hate it?**

**Leave your comments and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Pull

**DUN DUN DUN**

**HHHIIIIIIIIII!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter6: THE PULL<strong>

JPOV

"_Friends? What the hell was I thinking, suggested that we be friends?"_ I thought as Alice and Edward walked off.

"So that's your Eddyboo…" Bella said. "He's cute."

"It's not like that, Bells." I replied. "We're just friends. He doesn't even like me that way"

"Right, and I'm the queen of Fucking England! Are you blind or do you think that I am, I saw the way you two looked at each other." She said, waving her arms.

"He doesn't want a relationship now, he just broke up with someone." I said, a little pained.

"Well, that sucks." She replied, pushing our trolley to the checkout counter.

"Well, he's an idiot if he lets you go like that." She said, folding her arms.

"I told you, it's not like that, and that kiss was a mistake in the first place, an impulse thing." I said, immediately remembering I mentioned nothing to her about a kiss.

I folded my lips and turned away from her, closing my eyes.

"THE WHAT?" she yelled, and the lady behind us in the checkout line shushed her.

"Sorry, geez!" Bella sneered.

"Can it wait until we're in the car to talk about it… please?" I pleaded.

"Fine, but we will talk about it." She said

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

"Edward?" Esme called out to me.

I was sitting on the roof, brooding as usual.

"I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" I asked as I leapt off the roof of the three storey house effortlessly.

"You haven't fed in a while, dear. I'm beginning to get worried about you." She said.

I always admired Esme's motherly instinct. The way she could pick up if the slightest thing was wrong with any of us. She was the only one who successfully got through to me each time I was in one of my moods, and I preferred her method over Alice's any day.

"If you are punishing yourself for what happened with that Quileute boy, then stop it." She said.

"Alice told you." I retorted.

Esme nodded and put her hand on my shoulder.

"He wants… what I can't give him- a normal relationship. He wants to be more than friends, and…" I said, trailing off.

"… and you don't know if you can trust yourself with anyone after what happened with Christopher." She finished my sentence.

"As much as I disapprove of him, Alice tells me that he finds out about us soon enough, and her visions of him get more and more clouded every day."

Alice's visions clouded? That's never happened before. What does it even mean? Alice could see everything and anything she wanted.

I was brought out of my musings by Alice running towards us.

"I can't see him anymore!" she said.

"Jacob?" I breathed out. "When?"

"Tomorrow at about four. I just drew a blank when I tried to see him." She said

"Edward, no one disappears from my visions unless they're… gone." She said again.

And by 'gone', Alice means dead, but even if he was… she should still be able to see _something_.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

I 'borrowed' Bella's truck when she was sleeping and went for a drive into the town, feeling the need to clear my head. I looked at my watch, 2:45. I had about two hours before she would wake up. The rain began to pour and the temperature dropped considerably, so much that I was shivering. I stopped at my dad's number one diner in town.

"What can I do for you today, Jacob?" the waitress, Sue Clearwater said as she handed me a menu.

"Gimme the Sherriff special." I replied with a grin.

She laughed back, "One slice of pie comin' right up." She replied, walking off.

She turned her attention to a group of boys who were making a lot of noise.

"I swear, if you boys weren't regulars I would kick you out for disturbing the peace in this place!" she said, hitting one over the head with a menu.

"Mom! You don't have to hit me in front of my friends!" one of the boys said.

"Well you and your friends should know better than to disturb my customers." She said, turning to me.

The boys looked at me, as I looked at them. I quickly turned away. They were Quileute, and all had a tribal tattoo on their arm, so I guessed it was a sort of gang or something. One of them came towards me, and the rest followed. They sat in the booth where I was.

"We noticed you here sitting alone." The first on said.

"Maybe I wanna sit alone." I replied, with a courage I didn't know I had.

He chuckled.

"I'm Sam, these are my friends Seth and Jared, you're Jacob, right?" he said.

"Yeah,." I replied, apprehensively. "Nice to meet you, I guess."

While living in a small town there are a few things you can't escape. There was the creepy factor of everyone knowing more about you than you do, the strange moment of someone you had seen for the first time in your life telling you your name, and the instance of someone reciting your entire family tree that you know nothing about. (A/N: and trust me, I know)

They began to talk to me, random conversation at first but then we soon stared laughing at each other's jokes.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Jacob, but we have stuff we have to get back to." Sam said.

"But we'll see ya around!" Seth smiled.

"Sure," I replied.

"Hey, Sue, do you mind packaging another slice of pie for Bella?' I asked.

"What did you do this time?" she asked, jokingly.

"I stole her car." I replied.

It was raining outside, just my luck, and the truck's door was jammed like the piece of shit it was. I was soaking wet in a few seconds.

"Need a hand?" I heard a voice behind me asked

"Sure," I replied, looking around to see a tall, handsome, russet skinned male with a smile that could knock you off your feet.

* * *

><p>MYSTERY POV…..<p>

I saw him from a distance struggling to open the door of that death trap truck. I had just finished my shift of the patrol and came to the diner for some lunch.

"Need a hand?" I asked, with the usual courteous smile.

He looked at me, soaking wet, straight into my eyes. It's like my heart stopped as soon as I saw him. I couldn't talk, or breathe, or even blink for that matter.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, staring at me.

"Fine," I replied, the rest of the sentence caught in my throat.

I shook the feeling off and opened the door with ease.

"Thanks." He said, smiling.

I bit my lower lip, and nodded.

"By the way, I'm Jacob." He said, reaching out for a handshake.

I shook his hand tentatively.

"I'm…."

?

?

* * *

><p><strong>Crazed reader (if i have any, that is): "TELL ME WHO THE HELL IT IS!" *squeals*<strong>

**Me: "PLEASE DON'T YELL! GOSH!"**

**Well, who do you want it to be?**

**Embry?**

**Paul?**

**Quil?**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7: Intoxication

**NEW CHAPTER FOR YA!**

**And special thanks to all who reviewed/ subscribed/ favourited…. YOU MAKE ME SMILE!**

**Now, back to what you came for.**

***cheesy drumroll***

* * *

><p><strong>INTOXICATION<strong>

"…P-P-Paul… the name's Paul." I said, lowly.

"Why are you still standing in the pouring rain?" he asked. "You need a ride or something?"

"Uh, sure." I replied.

Well, I lied, but I couldn't just let him leave like that. The need to be closer to him hit me like a ton of bricks. I got in the truck and he handed me a blanket from the back seat. I took it.

"Hey, when you live in Forks, you have to be prepared for anything, right?" he smiled as he drove off.

We drove in silence for a while, until I cleared my throat involuntarily.

"I just realized that I have no idea where you're headed." He smiled.

"Uh, home, on the reservation." I said. "Where else could anyone be heading in the pouring rain?"

"I don't live on the reservation." He said.

"So that's why you don't look familiar." I breathed out.

"It's not exactly a short distance from here and I'm running out of gas." He said

"How about we stop till the rain lets up a little?" I said.

"Makes a little bit of sense." He replied, stopping.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. My mouth went dry as I thought of something to say to him. I couldn't stop staring at him, no matter how hard I tried. The feeling was entirely new to me. I found myself noticing everything about him, his thick lips, those deep-set brown eyes fixed directly in front of him. The next thing I noticed was his scent. Jacob had the most intoxicating scent I had ever smelled. It was like it was pulling me in slowly, tempting me to move a little closer, just a little closer, and it was odd at the same time.

"So, Paul…" he said, looking directly at me.

"Yeah?" I replied, particularly eager.

"Nothing." He responded.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

I was hot, unnaturally hot. So hot that I was sweating. While Paul wasn't even breaking a sweat. His clothes were dry already, and he looked deep in thought every time I glanced over at him. I could feel his eyes on me every time I looked away. It felt strange to have someone stare at me so intensely, and I began to feel uncomfortable. I ran my hands through my hair repeatedly; as I did every single time I was nervous.

The downpour stopped soon after, and I began driving towards my home. I told him to wait in the car while I got money to buy some gas. He nodded with that smile of his.

"Ahem!" Bella said as I entered the house.

"How was your nap?" I asked.

"Good, who's in the truck?" she asked, looking through the window.

"No one, pie?" I said, handing her the slice of pie that I bought at the diner.

"It's soggy." She stated.

I took some money out of the jar we saved in and walked back towards the front door.

"He's hot." She said, and I realized that Paul had stepped out of the vehicle and was leaning on it.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Jake."

"Relax, Bells." I said, with a smile.

"You move on fast, though. I mean yesterday it was Eddiekins* and now it's sexy-shirtless-guy." She said.

"What are you talking about-'' I started to say before she turned my head towards the window.

There Paul stood, shirtless, cut-off jeans hanging dangerously low.

"Best of luck trying not to lick his abs. I know I would."** She said.

I felt heat rising to my face quickly, due to the thought she put in my head.

"Well, just don't stay out too long." She said as I left.

"Sure, sure." I replied, knowing how that answer annoyed her.

I walked out to the van and noticed that Paul was already gone, I looked around but there was no sign of him anywhere. Disappointed,I went back inside.

"Hm, thought you were going to take Mr Bazillion Abs* home." Bella teased.

"He left, I guess he couldn't wait any longer." I replied, going up the stairs, heading straight for the shower.

Bella's POV

What was it with these guys and Jacob? First it was that mysteriously hot Cullen and now Mr Bazillion Abs stood him up. And why the hell did he take off his shirt anyway, it's the middle of February! Nobody's hot. I knew that Jake felt bad about him leaving, who wouldn't? And who would want to hurt my brother's feelings? Jake was the sweetest person in the world, it just seemed that he had rotten luck with men.

There was a knock on the front door, a loud, hasty knock. I opened it to see Edward Cullen standing there, an anxious look on his face.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Is Jacob alright?" he asked "Is he home?"

"Uh, yeah, he's taking a shower." I replied, a little confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Could you fetch him for me?" he asked, again. "Please,"

"O…kay." I replied. "Wait right here."

This guy was sort of creeping me out at the moment. His face was contorted and his brows furrowed, but I didn't question it at the time. And who the hell says 'fetch him for me'? What is this, the middle ages?

I walked into Jake's room when he was wearing only boxers.

"Nice package." I teased.

"You know doors are meant to be knocked on, right?" he said, pulling on pants.

"Please, like you have anything I've never seen before." I retorted.

He scoffed and I smiled.

"By the way, Eddylumps is downstairs." I said, more like I sang.

"What? Why?" he asked, hastily pulling on a burgundy shirt. (A/N: I love burgundy)

I shrugged my shoulders and walked out of the room with a satisfied look on my face.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

When I saw him descend the stairs unharmed I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hi." He said as he came closer to me.

"Hello." I replied.

Our awkward exchange continued until Bella called from the kitchen:

"JAKEYPOO! I NEED HELP WITH DINNER!"

Jake looked down, mortified by his apparent nickname. I smirked at it, having already heard her call me 'Eddylumps' upstairs. Yeah, vampire sense of hearing. We went to the kitchen and I watched as they prepared dinner.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked.

_YES! I haven't fed in days!_

"I ate just before I came here." I lied, courteously.

"So Ed, I heard you kissed my brother." She said again, cutting a carrot.

"Bella!" Jacob reprimanded.

"What? You know I'm the opposite of subtle." She replied.

He stopped his breath for a few seconds, as if he was trying not to say something. I could feel his heart racing.

"So, you kissed him, he told me everything. Look, Jake's a little reserved when it comes to speaking his mind, but I'm not, and I can tell that you two are really into each other, call it 'woman's intuition' or whatever, but no bullshitting with my brother." She said.

I admired her frankness. Jacob, on the other hand, was as red as a beet from embarrassment. He closed his eyes for a millisecond while washing a particularly sharp knife. A millisecond is all it took, for the knife to make a small incision, and for that tantalising saccharine liquid to emerge. I folded my lips as I felt the siren call of the scarlet fluid I had refused for so long. I held my breath and grinded my teeth.

"You're such a klutz, Jacob." Bella said.

"Maybe I could be a bit more care if you weren't distracting me with your inability to shut up!" he retorted.

"Edward?" he said, obviously noticing that wasn't particularly comfortable.

He began walking towards me, the scent of his blood mocking me, begging me to show what I truly am.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I gasped, before leaving as quickly as the human eye can see.

I went in my car and drove towards the forest; I had to hunt, tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**I just feel inspired to keep updating my tale!**

***nicknames such as Eddylumps, Eddykins, Jakeypoo, Mr Bazillion Abs and any other seen in this fic are inspired by my best friend Amethyst, who is on ffnet as peony-smilebomb-amethyst.**

**** Amethyst also keeps saying she'd lick guys abs, just so you know, and she's just as straightforward and, um 'spirited' as my Bella is in this fic. Since she was the one who dared me to write this, I guess I felt compelled to give a character some of her traits.**

**Also, sorry to all those who didn't want Paul to be the mystery guy, but come on, it PAUL! I couldn't make it Quil cause that's Jake's cousin, and I have some angry possessive moments in mind that Paul is just perfect for! Oh, and you guys remember the name 'Chris', you'll be seeing it again.**

**Smiles and hugs for all reviewers past, present and future!**

**Till next time on… DECODE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayal

**As promised, here's the latest instalment of Decode!**

**Disclaimer: The saga that is Twilight is not owned by superyuuyuu19, but Stephenie Meyer!**

**Now, onto business…**

* * *

><p><strong>Betrayal<strong>

_**20 years earlier… Christopher's POV**_

I sat perched on my favourite spot… a tree, staring out into the night.

"Why do you insist on sitting out here alone when you have a whole coven inside to keep you company?" I heard a voice say.

I looked down to see Edward standing there, staring up at me. I hopped down and wrapped my arms around him, with a smile on my face.

"I must say I thought of it a few times, but being out here with you is much, much better." I said, kissing him passionately.

"Oh, and here I thought you were brooding again…" he chuckled.

Edward and I had been together for a long time, we met when he rebelled against his creator for a while, and I owed him my sanity. I was the worst, I fed on the first thing I saw; man, woman, old, young, I didn't care. Edward changed me, he saw me as more than just an apex predator, and he saw me as someone who was lost, maybe just as lost as he was.

"That's a thing of the past, I have a family now, remember?" I said, kissing him once more. "My life is perfect; I have no reason to brood."

He held me close against him. To say that he was perfect would be an understatement; Edward was perfection personified, everything about him was infallible, amplified by his vampirism but definitely there before it. I, on the other hand, was not; I was terribly flawed, despite the obvious attractiveness that came with being a vampire.

"Carlisle says we should go hunting tomorrow." Alice said from behind us.

She was ignored.

"We leave at dawn." She said again, before leaving.

We stayed outside for the whole night, wrapped in each other's arms content. We watched the sunrise together, and left to hunt with the rest of the family.

We lived in deer country, so it was easy to hunt for prey. As usual, everyone split up to make it easier. My tracking skills were slightly better than the rest of the coven's, so I usually finished first, but this time I was distracted by the scent of something that shouldn't be in the middle of the forest… human blood. I ran it, thinking that it was someone in trouble, thinking I would be strong enough to help them.

I arrived at a densely forested spot a few moments later, to see a woman and two children there. One of the children, a teenaged girl, had her leg caught in some thorns.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"Yes, my daughter's leg is stuck, could you get her loose?" the woman asked.

I tried my hardest to get her unstuck without tearing into her skin anymore. I failed as the thorns went even deeper, causing some of the blood to get onto my hands. I stepped back, fighting the urge to rip their throats out.

I lost.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EPOV<strong>_

"Chris?" I called out as I went to search for my mate.

He was usually the first one back, and it had been hours since I had seen him. I searched through the entire forest for him, but I couldn't pick up his scent. What I could smell was blood – human blood. It was everywhere; on the trees, on leaves, on the ground.

"Christopher?" I called out, a little more panicked, fearing the worst.

"Edward, I know where he is." Alice said from behind me.

I looked back to see the entire family, their faces apologetic and downcast. Alice led me to a river where I saw Chris frantically washing blood off of him.

I froze, literally dumbfounded. I couldn't speak, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Undeniably, unmistakeably, he was covered in human blood.

**_Chris POV_**

"No," I heard an all too familiar voice whisper behind me.

I looked back to see my coven, their faces in shock, appalled by the monster before them. I saw my Edward with his face contorted in anger, sadness and confusion.

I stood upright, feeling like nothing less than the demon I was.

"W-who were they?" Edward asked.

I couldn't answer. I felt like I had betrayed them. Edward read my mind.

"CHILDREN?" he gritted without even looking at me.

"Christopher, how could you?" Carlisle asked.

"I didn't mean to-''

"Yes you did!" Rosalie yelled "Children? What kind of sick bastard are you?"

She lunged at me, but Emmett held her back.

"Alice, what do you see?" Edward asked, emotionlessly.

"Edward, I –'' she started.

"What. Do. You. See?" he shouted, causing me to flinch. Edward never got angry.

Alice looked at me, with sympathy. I looked down.

"He doesn't stop. It gets worse after this." She said softly.

"NO! I… I can stop, I swear it won't happen again!" I pleaded.

"_Chris, leave." _Edward spoke in my mind.

"_I can't… I love you." _I pleaded with him.

"Leave before I break you to pieces." He responded, in a venomous tone. "I can't love a monster, I just can't."

There was no hope of forgiveness in his tone. He hated me. I was sure of it. My mate hated me. I felt betrayed, like I had betrayed him. I felt abandoned, unloved. Most of all… I felt like Alice and Edward were telling the truth… I was a monster, and I wouldn't stop…

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**Tell me what you think? Do you hate Chris? Feel sorry for him? Wanna see him in the future?**

**Tell me and I will work it out.**

**Next time: **

_**Paul returns**_

_**Jake's a little too happy after a trip to La Push**_

_**Edward's pissed**_


	9. Chapter 9: Tell Me You Didn't?

**Wow, I really seemed to have struck a nerve with the last chapter, especially with one anonymous reviewer… the comment you left got me thinking a lot about the story, and I decided to tweak it a bit to work around putting Chris in the later chapters, since you found him so interesting…**

**Pace1818, you are awesome at writing this stuff! Thanks for reading and reviewing and I am truly a fan of your work!**

**ShantelCall26, yup, you'll be seeing some Chris, not in this chapter, but soon enough**

**SunshineAndDaisies, Thanks!**

**xxEchelonAtHeartxx, I know Ed's no Professor X, but wouldn't that be cool?**

**Baby-A, Muchas Gracias**

**Black Sheeba, I hope you aren't mad at me…**

**That said, thanks to all of you who showed concern for my boyfriend, he's been getting treatment and is doing a lot better, Pace1818, kitty Tokyo uzumaki… thanks for caring….**

**Now to end my rant with what you all came here for!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tell Me You Didn't<strong>

_Paul' POV_

I was seriously hating Sam at the moment for calling me back for extra patrols. He had miraculously decided to switch shifts with me, Embry, Quil and Leah in order to spend some more time with Emily. Leah and I were the first to show up, and I knew I was visibly upset.

"Where were you?" Quil asked.

"Nowhere." I muttered, quickly.

"Doesn't sound like nowhere to me. Come on dude, you can tell me." Embry said

"Whatever, let's just spread out and cover the area." Leah said.

We split up in the two usual groups; me and Leah in one and Quil and Embry in the other. Leah and I walked in silence for a while as we surveyed the territory.

"So… who is he?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Who's who?" I played dumb and said.

"The guy you were nowhere with." she said, frankly.

I looked at her puzzled, remembering a fundamental truth I learned the first day I met her when I was eight; never lie to Leah Clearwater.

"Jacob Black." I replied, saying his name like it was the holiest prayer on earth.

"You mean that kid that the sheriff adopted when his parents died? Wow Paul, didn't know you liked 'em young." She joked. "You know you'll only cause that kid trouble, right? Just like the last guy, you'll end up pushing him away before you get too close."

I felt crushed. Leah was never one to beat around the bush, when she had something to say, she spoke frankly and didn't give a fuck who she was talking to or about. She looked into my eyes and I could see hers widen in shock.

"TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!" she yelled at me.

"Didn't what?" I asked, looking at my feet.

"You did!" she exclaimed, a little more upset than usual.

"It's not like I could've stopped it, Lee. It's fate." I said.

"Yeah, fate and it's fucked up way of tying you down to one someone for however long they feel like living while you live for ages unless you give up your birth right." She muttered.

"Shit! Does this mean I'm next? I mean, Sam's the Alpha and he imprinted first, you're Beta-first and you go second… I'm third in command! Damn it all to hell, I'm freaking next! Imprinting sucks!" she said, somewhat sarcastically.

"Ha, good luck finding someone who'll put up with your temperamental ass, Lee." I joked.

"Hope Jake has a big enough heart to deal with a jackass like you, Pauline…" she sneered back.

Leah and I had been like this for years, fourteen to be exact, ever since we met in third grade. The three of us, Leah, Sam and I, were the first three to shift in about two generations, earning us the titles of Alpha and two Betas, me being the main beta and Leah second, though we were both under Sam. We first shifted at a party by the beach where two vampires came uninvited. Luckily they didn't attack as we were clueless on what was going on, scared out of our minds.

I picked up a faint scent. It seemed she smelled it too as she shifted instantly, and I followed suit, running towards the border where we saw the Cullen sisters standing a bit too close.

"Rose, I think we almost crossed the line." The littler one said.

"So that' why I could smell wet dog." The blond smirked.

Leah bared her teeth in a menacing growl. She never did like blonds.

"Can it mutt, I can rip you apart with my little finger." Blondie said again.

She's got guts, I can tell you that.

"Come on, Al. I think we need to get out of the stink zone before the smell rubs off on us." She said again, turning around.

"Bye!" the little one said with a wave.

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

"Kiddo, get down here, there's someone who wants to see you!" dad shouted, sounding way too happy.

"IS IT THE PRIME MINISTER OF CHINA?" I called back, jokingly.

"No, but I am just as old." The person called back.

Ii went downstairs to see Harry Clearwater standing there with a pie in his hands.

"Sue said you always order this so she made one special for you. She didn't remember that your birthday passed till yesterday!" Harry chuckled.

"Tell her thanks the next time you see her." I replied, going towards the kitchen.

"My boy tells me he met you at the diner, asked me to invite you come to the beach today." Harry said

I looked at Charlie for approval, my eyes practically pleading with him to let me go.

"Why the hell not? What's the worst that could happen?" he responded.

"Just take my cell. I'll have to get you one of these soon."

He handed me the cell phone and the keys to Bella's truck. I told him thanks and then left for La Push, hoping that I would make friends out of Seth and his group.

* * *

><p>Luckily, it wasn't raining today, and there was even a little bit of sunlight peeking through the clouds. I arrived at the beach and saw a couple guys playing football. Seth spotted me and waved me over to them.<p>

"Told ya I'd see ya around!" he beamed at me.

I smiled back, and we walked towards the rest of the group.

"Told you he'd show up! You owe me ten bucks!" Seth said, triumphantly.

"Hey, you remember Sam, right?" he said again.

"Of course I do. How's it going, Sam?" I asked.

"Great, this is my Emily." Sam said, gesturing to the girl that was latched on to his forearm.

"Hi." She said, a warm smiled played on her face.

"And that's Leah, my sister. She' not very 'people friendly', as you can see." Seth said again.

I looked in the direction where Leah was standing and she glared at me before returning to her reading.

"So, what's planned for today?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"We're having a little cookout; Paul's coming with the food and stuff." Sam said.

"Paul?" I asked, my heart skipped a beat when I heard his name.

"That's right, you haven't met him yet. He's… not so bad." Seth said.

"Paul's a prick." Leah said.

"Who's a prick?" I heard someone say from behind me.

I turned to see Paul, with the food, staring at me. I nodded curtly and he nodded back, before setting the food down.

"Now, who was Lee calling a prick?" he asked.

"OH, I'm sorry. I meant to call you an asshole, but it sounded too decent." Leah said.

"Now Lee lee, I know you're menopausal, but don't take your frustrations out on me, besides, if I wasn't an asshole I would be as entertaining, now would I?" Paul retorted

"I'll show you menopausal!" Leah yelled as she pounced on him in a playful manner.

"I'm starving!" Seth cried out.

Emily and Sam went to prepare the food while Seth and I sat discussing school. Turns out we had a lot in common, even though he was a year younger than I was. We sat in the sand, and I noticed that Paul was staring at me, he motioned for me to come talk to him. Leah approached Seth so I took that as my opportunity.

"Take a walk with me." Paul said, and we walked along the shore.

"You left without telling me you were leaving, kinda made me feel bad." I said, kicking some sand.

"I'm sorry about that, I had something important to do." He said. Wow, apparently I'm not the only terrible liar.

"Okay, assuming that I actually believed you for a second, what happens now?" I asked.

"We could be friends? Hang out sometime, maybe?" he suggested.

I gave a nod, hope fell. He just had to be straight.

"…Or whatever you want is good enough for me." He said again.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"I meant to say… how would you feel if I told you that I wanted to kiss you right now?" he asked.

I gave him a quizzical look. My heart raced and I felt like I would stop breathing in an instant. Damn I was lucky! It seemed 16 would be a good year for me after all.

"I'd tell you that I might be bad at it." I replied, a little flustered.

He chuckled and I felt mortified by my words. He stepped in front of me so he was staring directly into my eyes, and gave me a small smile as he moved closer to me.

"I doubt it." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath sending tiny explosions through my entire body.

He held on to both of my hands, the difference in size between the both of us becoming more than apparent when I stared up at him. Then, his lips met mine, for a brief moment before I heard Leah calling. He seemed to ignore her as his lips met mine again, this time in a deeper, more passionate kiss. I melted against him, barely being able to keep myself up, my knees felt weak.

"Whoa," I breathed out when our lips parted.

"PAUL, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! THE FOOD'S GETTING COLD!" Leah yelled.

"We better go back before she goes ballistic on us." He said, as he let go of me completely.

The rest of the afternoon went great, we talked, laughed and ate an insane amount of food. Leah and Seth were the first to leave, followed by Emily and Sam.

"It's almost dark." Paul said as we sat on a log on the shore.

"I'm pretty sure my dad will be calling me soon." I replied, threading my fingers between his.

He laughed.

"I'm going to prison after this." He said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because, I'm about ten years older than you, and you're a minor." He said. "And your dad's the sheriff."

"What dad doesn't know won't hurt him." I smiled and said, leaning on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So, how was it?<strong>

**I really don't feel so confident about this chapter but I wanted to give it a lighter feel since the last one wasn't so light… leave all opinions, good or bad, I tend to take critisms well**

** Thank You**


	10. Chapter 10: Pisssed

**Hey my people, and welcome back to my attempt at a twilight fanfiction… This chapter's a little short…**

**I've been asked if this is still a Jakeward story by a couple of you guys and I really don't want to give anything away, so all I can say is you'll be seeing a lot of Jake, Ed and Paul in this story. Enjoy. Or not.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pisssed…<strong>

"This has never happened before, Ed. No one just disappears from the future on a whim like that." Alice said as we drove to school. Everyone else was out hunting, so I was left with my tightly wound, hyper 'sister'.

We got to Forks High soon enough, and as soon as Alice spotted Jacob she was off.

"Jake!" she called as she hugged him.

"Why so down, Alice?" He joked. "Hi, Edward."

"Hello." I replied.

"Wow, awesome conversation!" Alice sarcastically said.

"Anyway, I have English, so later guys." She said again, and left.

We stood there in the hallway for a while, before the bell went and we left for class. The rest of the day was… awkward. Jacob completely ignored me for some reason, his thoughts random and nervous. He fidgeted a lot, as if he was anxious, and when the final bell went I saw a smile creep up on his face.

I knew what that smile was. I had seen that smile too many times from my 'siblings' and 'parents' to not know what it meant. Jacob Black had found someone.

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

I sat as close to Jacob as I could at the last period of school, trying to figure out why his future was so blotchy. A sudden all too familiar but not at all pleasant odour reached my nose. It was faint, but fast approaching. I looked across the parking lot to see a fairly old Camaro. I walked over to Edward at a relatively human pace.

"Do you smell that?" he asked.

"A mutt." I replied as I saw the tall, native-looking man get out of his car.

"Oh, God no." Edward said, seething.

"What is it? Are you reading his mind?" I asked

"Yes, and I know exactly what he came for." He said, even slower this time.

"Well, spit it out, what's he here for?" I asked

All of a sudden I went blank. My visions seemed as if they were all wiped away.

"Now we're all disappearing." I said. "It's like I'm getting some satellite interference or something."

"I think he is the interference. And I'm sure that he's Jacob's…"

I looked over to see Jacob climbing into the passenger seat of the Camaro.

I looked over at Edward; by now he was seething, but he masked it with whatever he could.

"Let's go home." I said.

He nodded and came up.

We were halfway home when he stopped the car suddenly.

He got out and three me the keys.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I just need to punch something.' He said as he flitted off in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not the best, (actually I hate how I put this together) but I'm trying. I have writers' block… Shit just isn't going right at home right now so bear with me guys… Nevertheless, your comments are well appreciated. And anyone who feels compelled to help is welcome to PM me… I don't mind.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Of Monsters and Men

**70 plus reviews! **

**Thanks guys for supporting this story thus far, you inspire me to continue. We still have a way to go, so keep reading and commenting as you see fit. **

**Disclaimer: The awesomeness that is the Twilight Saga, its characters and themes are not owned by me… if they were, Twilight would definitely be slash!**

**Now on to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>OF MONSTERS AND MEN<strong>

"Could you tell me where you're taking me now?" Jacob asked me.

"Nope, it's a surprise." I said in the calmest way I could. My nerves thrummed as I thought of what I was about to do.

"Paul, you don't seem too okay, are you sure you wanna continue this little field trip?" he asked.

"Okay, could you at least give me a hint as to what direction we're heading in?" he asked again.

Jacob had been spending an excessive amount of time over at the reservation, especially with me and Seth. I guess he felt at home there, and I couldn't have wanted anything more. But this fucking Alpha order was Sam's way of giving me hell, making me see that I wasn't living the fairytale, that I couldn't hide the truth from Jacob forever. For the first time in my entire life I felt scared, scared of being rejected, or feared, or hated by someone I wasn't meant to live without.

"Okay, we're going on a hike." I said.

"Hiking? Good thing I wore my Uggs." He chuckled.

We walked to one of the patrol trails nearer to where Sam and Emily live. There was a clearing there big enough to show him my secret.

"You look worried, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I replied, barely audible.

He pressed a hand to my chest.

"You're kinda shaking."

"I want to show you something, but I need to know if you trust me." I stated. It came out a little darker than I meant it to.

"I trust you enough to follow you to an empty field in the middle of the forest, don't I?" he said.

"Good point." I mumbled, scratching the back of my head.

"Look, whatever it is, just say it, don't be nervous. I won't hate you after or anything, I promise." He said.

I let out a long sigh, almost relieved by his words. I began to curse the shitty Alpha order again, and again, and swore that if Jacob hated me after this it would be on Sam's head.

"Stay right here and close your eyes until I touch you.' I practically ordered.

"O…kay, I guess." He said, following my instructions.

I made a quick of my clothes behind a tree and shifted, feeling the wolf form take over, welcoming that liberating feeling, the pure freedom that came with giving in to baser instincts. The world was a little smaller to me now, so was Jacob. He had opened his eyes.

_Please don't hate me, just please don't hate me._

I stalked over to him in what I thought was a non-threatening way. As soon as he spotted me, I could see the sheer terror that spread across his face.

_Maybe this wasn't such a smart idea._

"H-h-huge wolf…"

He froze, letting out short, panicked breaths. I took a step closer and he fell in a sitting position, backpedalling all the way to a tree.

"Oh, please don't eat me, please don't eat me…" he whispered in short breaths.

I couldn't help it. I let out a soft whine at his pleas. He thought I was going to hurt him? He was definitely going to hate me after this. I laid down in the grass beside him and let out another whine and looking at him. He still looked scared, but less scared than before.

"P-P-Paul!" he half whispered.

I answered with a… well, I don't know what it was, but it was a sound. I moved closer to him and put my head in his direction. To my surprise, he petted me!

"You won't hurt me, will you?" he said, scratching behind my ears.

I let out a purr. _Wait, wolves purr?_

"I wonder where Paul is, though?" he said again.

"I'm talking to an animal who doesn't understand me."

I laughed.

"Strange, I didn't know wolves could laugh, but then again, you're not a normal wolf, are you? You're much too big, like a mutant or something." He said again.

I moved against him.

"It'd be so cool if I could take you home, my dad would go bat shit crazy, and my sister'd probably call animal control, she's allergic to fur."

H stiffened for a while, and then stood up suddenly, but he wasn't making a run for it.

"Paul?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Stupid! Of course it's not Paul! It's a giant wolf… wait, did you just nod?" he ranted.

I nodded once more.

"Seriously?" he asked, needing more convincing.

I nodded once more, moving my head closer to him.

"Well… shit…"

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

This. Was. Torture.

I was sitting on the balcony watching Edward go ballistic on a tree. So not Edwardesque behaviour by the way.

"A wolf? Wolves?" he muttered.

"Ed, he is Quileute, remember that." I said, earning myself a glare.

He came in soon after that, his deathly calm silence suffocated me and everyone else was still gone. We sat staring at each other.

In an instant, images of a fiery red head, a man with dreadlocks and man with sandy blond hair. Then, the most striking image, a familiar raven haired boy. Christopher.

"Ed, we're about to have company." I said, a little panicked.

**Yeah, I wrote something… I've been kinda pissed at various people, mostly the family, for various reasons, so I'm not in the right state of mind at the moment. So if this sucks tell me. (I know my self confidence is non existent at the moment...)**

**But review and add your comments and ideas as you please, I don't bite… strangers.**

**p.s. I wanna give Jake some supernatural involvement other than being a wolf... any suggestions?**


	12. Chapter 12: Of Monsters and Men 2

**New Chapter!**

**Sorry for the delay, but I wanted to find some way to make Christopher being included sound plausible, I hope it's not total crap… R&R and disclaimers apply!**

* * *

><p>20 years earlier, New York<p>

After what happened with the Cullens, I felt like I had lost all humanity. I no longer possessed any aspect of a human being, all thoughts of morals disappearing within mere weeks. In half a years' time I was in Manhattan, frequenting night clubs and places that reeked of sex and booze. I watched as all the innocent patrons purchase their liquor, dry humping on the dance floor of some underground coke den, leaving for meaningless one night stands and overdosing.

I soon felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked around to see a depressingly skinny girl smiling at me like I was her next meal.

How ironic.

"Hey handsome, wanna dance?" she asked, already grinding on my leg like a possessed person.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I replied, as courteous as possible. Alcohol and blood was never a good combo.

"Your loss." She scoffed as she sashayed away.

Pity she didn't know I was doing her a favour.

"Wow, you turned that down? Something's wrong with you, man." I heard a bell like voice say from behind.

What I saw brought back memories I tried to repress for months, memories of a certain petite vampire who once welcomed me into her family with open arms. The vision before me was the same height as Alice, with hip-length, dark hair and tan skin. Her eyes were the most alluring shade of brown I ever saw.

"The name's Tatia, hi." She said again, "Oh, and I know what you are, and you don't scare me much."

I looked at her, confused, as she beckoned me over with a wave of her hand. Then, she turned and left. I followed her, feeling compelled to somehow not lose sight of this… whatever she was.

"Oh, and that pull that you're feeling? It's me making sure that you stay with me for a while, we have much to discuss." She said as she turned and stopped.

I realized that we were in the alley, it was empty and private and I began chuckling.

"You do know that I could rip you apart in a second right?" I asked, encircling the girl.

"Pchh, as I said before, you don't scare me much, dude, and I think I could take you if it came to that, Chris." Tatia said again, that same smile on her face.

"How did-" I started

"Psychic…" she continued, "And that's not all. I know your dirty little secret."

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Oh, just that ache that you have to be human… you know." She said, staring up into my face all innocently.

I stood agape for a while, before I gathered my wits again.

"What are you?" I asked, lightly.

"Tatia, weren't you listening?" she giggled.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in slight frustration as she sweetly and naively stared at me. Then, her face went all serious again and she turned away, pulling her hair away to reveal the smooth skin at her neck.

"Do you know why you're resisting the urge to drink me dry?" she asked.

I remained silent.

"It's because your instincts are screaming at you and telling you that I can help you Chris, and that scares the shit out of you."

"I'll repeat the question; what are you?" I said.

"Quileute. Sort of a witch, and enchantress. And all fun aside, I need you to do something for me, in return for your humanity." She chirped.

"That's not… possible," I breathed out.

"Uh, yep, I think it is." She said "So, ya wanna be human or not?"

I nodded, slightly, still trying to wrap what she just said around my head.

"Okay, let's do this!" she exclaimed, beckoning me to follow her again.

And a part of me hoped that she wasn't just some crazy person with a death wish.

* * *

><p><strong>The character Tatia is dedicated to Pace1818…. Thanks, man<strong>


End file.
